grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Louis-Victor de Pardaillan de Gondrin
Louis-Victor de Pardaillan de Gondrin '''(13th August, 1730 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and a writer. He holds the title; Marquis de Montespan. Born in 1730 at Château d'Argenteuil as son of Jean-Philippe de Pardaillan de Gondrin and Marie-Clémence Gabrielle de Rochechouart de Mortemart. He is known for his kindness and happiness to everyone without discrimination. However he is not kind and happy topics on his books. He writes books of exposition and discussion. He smiles a lot because of his sickness, Neuralgia. It's such a painful sickness to him. Biography Birth Louis-Victor de Pardaillan de Gondrin was born on the 20th of July in 1730 at Château d'Argenteuil, as the first child to the Marquis de Montespan and Marquise de Montespan. He possessed the blood of two of the oldest noble families of Grandelumiére through his parents. Early Childhood Cardinal de Mortemart took care of him in early ages. He was not into etiquette that much when he was a child. He was a tetchy person those times. However, Cardinal started to get him into an order. He was a well learning person though. When he was aged four, he was taken to the Imperial Chapel at Argenteuil for his Baptism, which was carried out by the Court Almoner. After his Baptism, he was sent to Château de Touffou with two sisters. Childhood He spent most of the time at Château de Touffou in Poitou-Charentes region of Grandelumiére. However he oftenly visited his parents in Argenteuil. Château de Touffou was a great place for him to play around. His willing to write was started there. Sometimes, he even played with lower-classes to him. It was found inappropriate by the mistresses in Touffou. When he was 8, he got a letter from Argenteuil. He was shocked after informed of his mother's death. He was taken back for the funeral. After hearing of rumours what happened at the court, he didn't want go to Argenteuil again. He stopped visiting Argenteuil a few years. Adolescence He had a german teacher, Baron de Dieskau. Baron was a general more than a teacher but Baron was a good teacher though. He was interested in literature. He started to write diary and narrative at the moment. When he was 17, Baron took him and showed barracks. He was impressed by. He started to read officers' books in the history. He loved the period of the Sun King, Louis XIII. In years, he often visited Argenteuil because of his brother's marriage and other events. After the death of his father, he was taken to Argenteuil again. Arrival to Argenteuil He inherited the title of Marquis de Montespan and becamse Head of the House Pardaillan de Gondrin. He made Touffou as Head Residence of the House. In 1763, his brother got killed and he returned to Argenteuil permamently and appointed as Grand Prévôt de la Garde Impériale Issue * Louis-Chrétien de Pardaillan de Gondrin, Comte de la Motte (29th July, 1751 - Present) * Marié-Anne de Pardaillan de Gondrin, Mademoiselle de Bellegarde (14th May, 1752 - Present) * Louis Hercules de Pardaillan de Gondrin, Comte de Cere (5th January, 1754 - Present) * Louis-Valentine de Pardaillan de Gondrin, Comte de Rabat (2nd February, 1756 - Present) Titles, Styles and Honours Titles & Styles * '''13th August, 1730 - 25th May, 1758 Sa Seigneurie, Marquis d'Antin * '''25th May, 1758 - Present '''Sa Seigneurie, Marquis de Montespan * '''5th January, 1761 - Present '''l'Honorable Monsieur Justice (Judicial Title)